Hey, Pep
by Shipperwolf
Summary: It wasn't too late to tell her all of those important things. It wasn't too late, if she'd just pick up the damn phone. T/P, spoiler warning.


**Hey folks. After much awesome discussion with my friend and partner-in-crime Alamo Girl, I got the inspiration (or gall, you could call it) to write some Tony Stark. For the first time in quite awhile.**

**This ficlet takes place during _Avengers_, so...obvious spoilers.**

**I disclaim everything but the kitchen sink and hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

The thrusters were at full capacity, jetting him skyward as he banked against the edge of the Tower. His gauntlets shook and he tightened his grip on the missile.

"_**Shall I try Miss Potts?"**_

"Might as well…"

Tony stared straight ahead as he flew towards the portal, dodging the ugly creatures that zipped past him on their silly flying platforms. He ignored the energy they blasted from their weapons, just as he ignored the screeches they shot his way as he neared the opening.

His eyes shot across the HUD, the picture of Pepper catching his attention as Jarvis attempted to establish connection.

'Dialing…'

_Pick up the phone, Pep._

And what was it exactly that he wanted to say?

What should he say?

The WMD in his grip vibrated against the force of the wind, and he glanced away from the picture display to see the dark, blue-black fog that surrounded the portal. Beyond it, the starry void beckoned his cargo.

He inhaled.

Looked at the picture again.

"_Hey, Pep. So…I'm flying a nuke into the aliens' mother ship. I'll be home for dinner. Maybe."_

Below him, the echoes of explosions, screams and shouts could be heard. The Hulk's roar matched Thor's and Tony felt, for just a moment, the satisfaction of knowing he'd been a part of the 'team'.

"_On second thought, care to join me? You'd get to see space!"_

They hadn't gone on a trip together, he recalled. Tony wanted to take her somewhere. One of his island homes. Lay on a beach and watch stars shoot across the sky…

Blackness filled his vision.

He passed through the portal as Jarvis continued to try to reach her.

The HUD flickered as the alien ship came into view, and without a second thought, he let the missile go.

Another flicker.

The suit's systems began to lose power.

His skin suddenly became _very_ cold.

"_On third thought…space sucks. Bad idea."_

He felt his eyes widen as the connection with the world below was lost, the words "Call failed" blinking against Pepper's picture just long enough for him to realize he wanted to say so much more.

"_Hey, Pep. Just wanted to tell you, I've just released a nuclear weapon into space and it's hurtling towards the alien mother ship. Don't think I'll be making it to dinner."_

_Don't think I'll be making it at all…_

The explosion was instantaneous, the blast flooding his vision and a strange howl of anguish and rage meeting the sounds of screaming metal and rushing flames and the force of it knocked him backwards, sending him tumbling back the way he came.

But not fast enough.

The power to the suit flickered again.

And again.

And then, everything went black.

Jarvis was gone. All was silent.

And Pepper's face lingered only in his mind's eye.

"_Now might also be a good time to say that thing I'd been meaning to say. You know…about loving you and whatnot. Too late? I'm dying? Nah. I'm Tony Stark. No worries, Pep."_

_Don't cry for me._

_It's not too late._

He floated for a single moment in time before the air in the suit dissipated, and he felt the burn in his eyeballs. The liquid filling them as his chest suddenly heaved for air.

The registration of both his body and mind that the air his chest was heaving for was gone.

Oxygen was nonexistent.

He was dying.

Seconds away…

It was too late.

"_Hey, Pep. Just wanted to say, I love you. I should have said it before I left for this mission. I should have said it before I left for the one before it. I should have said it on that roof at the Expo. I should have said it the moment I realized the palladium was killing me. I should have said it when I saw you for the first time after I escaped. I should have said it before I left for the weapon's demonstration. I should have said it before I even knew it was true…"_

His teeth chattered, just once, and he stared wide-eyed at the blacked-out HUD before exhaling one last time.

His eyes closed.

He could feel the tears fall as they did so.

"_Also, don't let Fury touch any of my projects. Tell Cap he's not all that bad. Let Banner work anywhere in the Tower he wants. Let Thor know his little brother's a real pain in my ass."_

He felt the pain of breathlessness take him in the same moment he felt gravity pull on the suit with a vengeful fury.

He was falling, he thought.

Not floating.

Falling.

_Too late. Can't breathe. Systems are down._

_Too late._

_Pepper._

"_I'll tell Phil you said 'hey'."_

He doesn't remember the distant roar as the Hulk leapt into the sky to catch him.


End file.
